


My favorite part of the day

by CoughinCoffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 20:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1871760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoughinCoffee/pseuds/CoughinCoffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean stays in bed while Castiel takes his morning showers, for a reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My favorite part of the day

Dean laid on his stomach, relaxed in the soft, comforting bed.

The warm morning sunlight was shining through the windows with a light breeze from one of the open ones.

Even as he felt the gentle morning kiss on his temple, that he received every morning from Castiel, before feeling the weight of the other leaving the bed, he didn’t make any indication that he was awake.

Why?

Because in a few minutes, when he can hear the shower switch off, He smiles and turns lightly, so that he has a clear view of the mirror, at the other end of the room.

A minute more or so and Castiel has finished rubbing lotion on his already smooth creamy skin.

He comes out of the bathroom, nothing on but the towel that he’s drying his hair with.

He goes to stand in front of the mirror.

Dean smile widened, and his eyes softened as he watched his man start moving smoothly.

Swaying his hips and humming softly to himself. The rubbing to dry his hair becomes slower, softer, but never stops. It became a part of the rhythm.

 Castiel has no idea. Dean watches him dance in the mirror, every morning.

The first morning Dean noticed how Castiel morning routines included the private show to his own reflection, he moved the mirror away slightly, so that he could watch his baby move out of instincts, without the reflection busting him.

All the while, Castiel thinking Dean was asleep.

Even though Dean always gets oh-so-tempted to walk up behind the man… To dance with him… Kiss him… Hold him… Make love to him..

He always resist and he keeps patient, because these moments are too precious to stop just yet. 

Castiel finishes drying his hair, puts his robe on, and walks off.

Dean watches him leave, and hugs the pillow to calm the tingle in his chest.

_ Oh he’s so cute..! _

He snuggles the pillow in another attempt to calm down.

He dozes off a little, but when the smell of coffee reaches his consciousness, he knows it’s his cue to greet his boyfriend in the kitchen.

“Good morning, Love.” Castiel holds Dean’s cup of coffee allwhile his neck being showered in soft, loving kisses.

“G’morning angel.” Dean leans over in front of Castiel, closes in on his face and breathes with him for a second. Those eyes never cease to take his breath away. They close in on each other, until their lips meet. They smile.

"I've got to go to work" Dean whisperes. Castiel nods. And after his fiencé started stepping away, he feels a hand softly run over his bottom. He spins his head around, grinning. 

"Hey, tease!" he called, and Dean looks back and laughs before running away with the coffee. 


End file.
